Trojan War: Betrayal
by Skythreader
Summary: First of the two part Trojan War Series. Percy is not man, or god. What is he? Follow his legacy as he face betrayal from his friends and a battle that will change the world as we know it. Percy/Artemis/Aphrodite
1. Prologue

Trojan War

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

A/N I will have to change the ending of TLO and expect some OOC. Percy POV like the book.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Luke.

Luke was standing there looking at me weakly. We had already shed our armor and was fighting on our normal clothes. He and I fought for hours. With him being Kronos' host, I could not match him. It was pure luck that I haven't been minced meat. Well, me being indestructible by bathing in the river Styx certainly played a part in me lasting this long.

Kronos smirked at my weakened form and said

"You can't beat me Son of Poseidon! Kneel now and I may spare your useless life!"

I frowned at him and replied

"Never! Only a coward would kneel before you!"

He looked at me with rage. I knew it was wrong to insult him because he was now literally glowing with a golden light. He looked at me with his glowing eyes and said

"You have chosen your fate mortal. Now you shall die!"

He sprang towards me with his sword slashing down. I brought Riptide up just in time to block it, but it hurt my arms by doing so. He quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick which collided with my shoulders. I staggered a bit before he launched at me again, this time, a side slash with his sword. I tried to dodge but it still grazed my cheek. He laughed at me and said

"Is this the best Olympus has to offer? A mere mortal trying to beat the King of Titans!"

I looked at him with defiance. Even though I will surely be defeated, I have to hold out till reinforcements from the Olympians come. So I did the most stupid thing I ever though of doing, I jumped towards him.

Kronos looked at me with pity. He then blocked my sword strike and tried to lop of my head. I blocked he cut and tried to push him back with no avail. He smirked at my attempts to push him and tried to cut my hands with his side swipe. I spun from his attack and jumped towards a broken fountain which still had water.

Kronos saw my attempts and blocked me off. He knew I needed water to recharge so he quickly pushed me back. I was still on defense. Seriously, the guy had ultra fast reflexes. He pushed to the edge the street which was nearly destroyed due to our battle. He was laughing by the time I was cornered. He then said

"Surrender now youngling! You will never defeat a Titan who has thousands of years of experience. Kneel and your death shall be swift. Kneel and you shall feel little pain. Kneel and die in peace."

He looked at me with arrogance. I knew I was defeated but I couldn't give up. Everyone was counting on me. The Gods, my friends and Annabeth. Annabeth, the one I live for. I can't just give up and let them all down. Let her down. So when a mighty thunder clap resounded, he leaped towards Kronos.

Kronos was shocked when he saw me leaped towards him. He braced himself for the impact so we rolled. After stopping, Kronos summoned his scythe which was turned to a smaller version. He then swiped me in the chest.

After being swiped by the scythe, I felt pain unimaginable. It was like a part of me was ripped from my very body, mind and soul. Then it settled and I understood everything that had happened to me and why it happened.

Kronos looked shocked as he was pushed back. He looked at me with fear in his eyes as I glowed in flickering blue, green and black. He then asked in a shaky tone

"W-What are you?"

I looked at him and smirked at the look on his face. He was literally shaking from the outburst of my power. This was truly a sight to see. I looked at him in the face and said

"Do you know of the prophecy?"

He looked at me like I was kidding and replied

"Of course! Do you think I would not know when I am the one winning this war?"

I then replied

"Recall what it said."

He then recited it

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

I smiled at him and asked

"So, you figured it out yet?"

"He looked at me bewildered and said

"Of course you dolt! Your the son of Poseidon and sixteen. Manhattan is asleep with us fighting with you being killed by my Scythe. Your choice will end your life while either preserving or razing Olympus."

I smirked at him and said

"Do you think that a mere third generation God can be my father? Ha! Pitiful Titan! You do not know who you are messing with!"

Kronos looked at me with curiosity and asked

"What do you mean?"

I smiled and said

"I will tell you a story, a story even before you were born."

I took a step towards him and placed a finger on his temple.

**-Flashback**

It was the age of the Protogenoi, Mother Chaos ruled over the first gods, the Elder Gods.

Chaos sat on her throne in the heavens with all her children except Gaia and Uraus. She then began the meeting

"My sons and daughters, I have received a vision given to me by Ananke about a son of Gaia who would be the center of a prophecy about our grandsons and granddaughters."

All of them looked interested while Aether asked

"When shall be the son born? How will he be the center of the prophecy?"

Everyone looked at their mother and she answered

"The son is already in Gaia's womb. It has been forseen that he should be kept being born and be sired by one of our grandsons."

Nyx then asked

"How will he be kept being born? How will we even get the child from Gaia? Everyone knows he must not be raised by her, Ananke already prophecized us blending with our nature thus giving power to their sons and daughters. Mother, you of all people should know we are personified beings of our realms, we will all have to be absorbed back in the near future if this universe is to live. We cannot stay in this form for too long a time."

Everyone nodded in their sisters statement. They all were born from Mother Chaos and were personified beings of their own realms. If this universe were to survive, they would all have to be in their natural forms and keep the universe in order and balance.

Chronos, Father Time then said

'If this child is really prophecized to ultimately bring down our barbaric offspring's, then we must give him our aid."

Chaos looked at her son and asked curiously

"What do you suggest we should do, Chronos?"

Chronos looked at everyone in the room. He knew that they would likely reject his idea but if the boy should survive in his battles with their second generation, they must help him do it.

"We must give him our gifts if he is to survive in his quest. No single god can defeat a group of our second generation even if he is their equal."

To his surprise, everyone nodded in approval. They all knew a single god couldn't defeat a group of his own kind. Even a prophecized one cannot do it without aid. If this is really the prophecized one who will bring peace to the world by defeating their spawns, then they must do what they can to help preserve this world they had created.

Eros then spoke for the first time in the council

"I for one agree, although we need the child if we were to give him our blessings."

Everyone looked at Gaia as she smiled and held out her hand. On her hand was a small baby glowing in a greenish aura that resembled her mother's. The baby was floating peacefully at his grandmothers hands. The Protogenoi all looked at the baby with smiles. This baby was the first to be born from their kind. The first born of the Eldest Gods.

Each one of them then went forward to give their respective gifts.

First was Aether who said

"Child, I give you power over my domain, the upper air. My domain is thee to control second only to me."

The child glowed blue for a second before it dissipate. Then Chronos stood up and put his hands on the baby's forehead and said

"To thee, my child, I shall give the power to control me, time. A power that must be used wisely. This power shall be more potent and powerful than any other who holds it. Use it well child."

The child once again glowed, but this time it was a shade of gold. Then Chronos stepped back and let Erebus step forward to present his gift.

"Young one, I give thee the shadows. May it always protect and serve thee in every way you need it to be."

The said child glowed in a gray light for as second. Erebus bowed before his mother before taking a seat. Eros then stood and said

"Youngling, I present to thee my gift of love. Thou shall find two partners who will be your guide in thy quests. Remember, a person cannot be truly happy even if they succeed if they have no partners to share it with."

Chaos nodded. It was true that a person can never live alone. Her son's gift was truly a useful one. She then motioned for Hemera to present her gift. Hemera, the Protogenoi of light then said

"Child, I bear the gift of day to thee. Thou shall feel the warmth of the sun and thou shall be able to draw power from it. Never, shall thou lose power with daytime by your side."

The said child glowed light blue. Hemera left her place and took her seat which Nyx took as a signal for her turn. She stood in front of the floating child and said

"Child, I bless thee with the powers of the night. Day is when thou have the most energy while night is the time for invisibility. Use the gift well child."

Nyx bowed to Chaos and took her seat. Pontus and Thalassa stood up to take their turn and both said

"The sea, always unpredictable. To thee we give the power over the waters of the world. Thee may use our true form to any of your needs. Water is now thy friend and will never harm thee."

Pontus looked at the child warmly before smiling and sitting down on his throne. Thalassa brushed the child's cheek with a kiss before turning towards his husband and sitting beside him on her throne.

Chaos saw the gesture and smiled at them all. It was now done. Every Protogenoi gave him gift to use for the coming times of war. She looked at them all before saying

"Is their anyone who would like to add for the child? Any message may be conveyed since we would have to seal his powers along with his memory of this day."

Everyone looked at one another before Eros stood and said

"Child, thou must help thy cousin in thy time."

Chaos nodded at him and he sat down. Aether then asked

"Why should we bind his powers? When will he be born?"

Chaos smiled at his curiosity. She looked towards Chronos who nodded before saying

"We need to bind his powers so that the rulers of his time would not notice him. Think about it, if they notice him, what would they do? They would see the child as an obstacle to their rule. He must be kept a secret. As to when he will be born, I will have Chronos put him in his time. Tomorrow, Chronos shall be off towards his time of birth where he will lay him with his surrogate mother. His powers and this memory will only be unlocked when the prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

They all nodded. They knew from Ananke that the world's fate. And if the child is to survive, his powers must be kept from them. Chaos looked at all of them. They all looked back and nodded. One by one they left leaving Chaos and the baby. Chaos looked at the child and said

"Be safe young one, peace can never be achieved without war and thou art in the center of it all. You have a hard life ahead of you, Child of the Elder Gods."

**-End Flashback**

Kronos just looked at me with shock before recovering himself. He sneered at me and said

"HA! Do you think I will bow to you? You are just the same as me! You are a Titan! Bow to your king before I smite you."

I looked at him with a straight face, barely able to contain my laughter. He still didn't get it. I was a child of every Protogenoi. When they blessed me, they have already adopted me, making me the real child of the Elder Gods.

"Kronos, do you still not see it? I was blessed by every Potogenoi. I am stronger than any Titan! Even you."

He shook his head and laughed.

"You? Stronger than me? HA! Prove it!"

He then charged at me with his scythe. I sighed as he neared and said

"STOP!"

Everything stopped. I looked around and saw not one thing moved. I looked at Kronos and he was stil in midrun towards me. I smiled and said

"This is going to hurt him."

I walked towards his still form and began cutting and stabbing. After awhile, I stopped and went back to my former position. I then smirked at his bloodied form before saying

"START!"

Everything started to move. Kronos was still running when he fell down screaming. He looked at his body and saw he had cuts and stabs all over. He looked at me with pain visible in his eyes and spat

"How on earth did you do that?"

I smiled at his weakened form and said

"Father Time gave me his blessing."

He looked at me with realization and shouted

"Why do you do this? You are not the Half-Blood Percy Jackson anymore! You are a Titan and should help your brothers and sisters in fighting these scum of the earth Gods!"

I then replied

"I may once be a Titan but when the Protogenoi blessed me with their powers, I have become on of them. Better and stronger than any of you! And F.Y.I. I am still Percy Jackson, just a recharged, upgraded and immortal version of the old me."

He looked at me with fear and said

"I will still not kneel before you! A king would never bow to his subjects!"

I sighed and replied

"So be it."

I charged at him with speed causing Kronos to looked at him in wide eyes before he was slammed on the wall of a crumbled building. He got up just in time to be pounded left and right by my fists. After the beating he got, he stood up shakily and saw me charging up with a yellow energy. He looked at me with fear before he started running. Then I called out

"You can never hide from Daylight!"

I released the yellow energy. The energy quickly went straight towards him in a spear form before impaling his body. Kronos staggered and looked back at me. He then gestured towards an unconscious Annabeth and said

"Remember well this warning, I will return and burn everything you have worked for. And, mortals can never be trusted. Much more demigods."

Lukes body then crumbled into dusts while Kronos' soul was released and sent back towards Tartarus where my attack chained him. I looked towards the buildings and streets that were destroyed by my battle between my brother and muttered under my breath

"This will be hard to fix."

I got up from my position and went towards the fountain and tried to IM the Gods. It worked and I saw the Olynpians with my father bringing down Typhon in the sea. Chaining him once again. I swiped the rainbow and waited for the Gods to arrive which I knew they will. The Olympians would always worry about their home first before anyone else.

Right on queue, they arrived. I looked at them and saw everyone of them battered and bruised from the fight. Even my surrogate father, Poseidon, had bruises on his arms. They all looked at me and asked

"Where is our father?"

I smiled and replied

"Back in Tartarus. The dust there on the floor is Luke's body."

Hermes looked at his son's remains and frowned. He then collected it in a jar and put it in his pocket. After that, they all looked me in awe. I just smiled at them and asked

"So, how's the battle below?"

Apollo and the other Gods who had children paled and went down immediately. Only Hera and Hestia remained. They nodded at me and went to their respective palaces to check for damage. I looked around and saw Annabeth still unconscious on the floor. I went to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her down the elevator.

When I got down, I saw Demigods and Hunters alike, sprawled, bloodied and dead on the streets. I looked at the front door of the building and saw Apollo and his sons and daughters healing the injured. Hades was burning the dead which would be sent to the underworld and be immediately sent to Elysium. Zeus, Poseidon and the other Gods were trying to fix Manhattan to its former state before the humans wake up.

I carried Annabeth towards an Apollo kid and left her in the tent where she and Nico would be tended. I started towards the Gods to try helping them. I walked towards the door but before I could reach it, I saw the surviving Hunters in a corner with Artemis trying to heal the injured. I walked towards them but stopped halfway with shock on my face. I felt a weakening power which was radiating from Artemis.

I looked towards the maiden goddess and saw her sweating. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were torn. She looked like she had not slept in days. As I neared them, the hunters who were not severely hurt blocked my way. Artemis saw this and asked in a tired tone

"What are you doing here Perseus?"

I looked at her with worry and said

"Lady Artemis, please stop healing your huntress."

She and the hunters were glaring daggers at me before she asked in an angered tone

"And why is that? Do you not think that these girls deserve to be treated and healed?"

I looked at her with worry before replying

"Your powers are at a minimum. If you continue, you would surely die of exhaustion. If you do not like your brother touching your hunters, then let his daughters take care of them. For now you must rest."

She looked at me with bewilderment and smiled. Her hunters looked at her with worry since this is the first time their mistress has smiled before a man. Even those old enough remembered that Orion did not even get a single smirk from the goddess and was only allowed to join the hunt since they needed his skill. Artemis then said

"Thank you for your concern Perseus. Maybe I should rest. Will you accompany me to set up a tent for me to rest?"

I smiled at her and held out a hand

"Of course my lady, shall we?"

Artemis smirked at my antics and replied

"We shall, Perseus."

She grabbed my hand which supported her. We started walking towards the elevator and rode up towards Olympus. When we got there, we directly went to her destroyed palace and set up her tent in her backyard. She started to lie down on a bed as I started to leave before I heard her say

"Stay Perseus, I know you yourself need rest from your epic battle."

She gestured towards a sofa which I gladly took and lied down. Before I fell asleep, I heard her say

"Sleep well, my hero."


	2. Heart Lost, Heart Found

Trojan War

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

A/N I will have to change the ending of TLO and expect some OOC. Percy POV like the book.

A/N Annabeth and Nico bashing discontinue reading if you do not like it. Don't complain since I won't change the plot and need this to happen for my story to progress. Nico is sixteen in the story. Change his wish a bit.

**Chapter 2: Heart Lost, Heart Found**

Artemis

I woke up and saw Artemis starring at me with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful. She saw me starring at her and smiled. She then got up from the chair she was sitting and sat next to me on my sofa. She looked at me and asked

"How are you?"

I smiled at her concern and replied

"Doing good, how about you my lady?"

She smiled at me and replied

"Well."

I looked at her beautiful silver eyes which were shining. Her face had traces of dirt but is still equally breathtaking. She was in her fifteen year old body which was just a taller version of her twelve year old and a more mature looking one. She saw me looking and a faint blush covered her cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by me. Then she said

"You are brave young hero, the bravest of them all."

I looked at her curiously and asked

"Even Hercules?"

She laughed and replied

"Hercules? He couldn't even fight the giants with his sword. He helped by shooting them in their vulnerable parts with me and my brother."

Well, I didn't know that. But thinking about it, it was a huge compliment. I mean, Hercules was the hero looked up to by every other hero in history. I smiled and asked a question that will change my life forever

"How about Orion?"

She looked at me angrily and spat

"I assume you also think that I had _loved _fool of a man? He does not deserve to be loved! My brother and Aphrodite only made up the story so that they can gossip about it but you mortals took it to heart! Remember this Perseus, Orion was a haughty and proud man. He slew creatures of power so my father saw it fit for him to accompany me in my hunt for a time. I killed him for trying to seduce my hunters. That is the real story."

I look at her in a new light. She was still breathing heavily from the release of her anger. I closed the gap between us and hugged her. At first, she stiffened but after awhile, she hugged me back. After a minute or so, I asked

"So, why did you put him in the stars then?"

She tightened her hug before replying

"I put him in the stars to remind the men out there what arrogance will lead. He was an example of my wrath but Poseidon, being the arrogant jerk he is, altered the story to make his son a victim and a hero."

I knew my father was arrogant but never thought to an extent where he would change history to save his face from shame for what his son did. I shook in anger when I heard that Artemis was denied of her right to exact justice. I didn't know why but I cared. She hugged me tightly when she felt me shaking. I sighed and said

"Well, I am very sorry for my father's arrogance. As a gentleman, I would like to buy you a meal for my father's wrongs to you."

She let me go and sat back once more. She looked at me with joy in her eyes and said

"Are you asking me out on a date, Perseus?"

I stuttered. She would kill me. She really will. Or maybe she will change me into an animal.

"W-Well...m-maybe..."

She started laughing and replied

"I would be honored to be escorted by a mighty hero such as yourself."

I looked at her with shock visible on my face. The Goddess of Maidenhood, who had forsaken the company of men, had accepted my offer of dinner. A date! I must've looked stupid because at that moment Artemis laughed. Her laugh was music to my ears. I looked at her and shook my head before asking

"Aren't you supposed to be against man and woman relationship?"

She smiled at me softly before saying

"I find you different from any mortal or immortal man Perseus. You are brave, kind, honest and true. I have been waiting for a man like you ever since I swore my maidenhood. Now, I am willing to break it for I have found a man of my standards."

She smiled as was about to collapse in shock. I couldn't believe that the most beautiful goddess for me was complimenting me! I could die right now. I shook my head once more before asking

"D-Does this mean we're dating?"

She laughed once more in her heavenly voice before saying

"We'll see."

She then got up and put on her bow and quiver. She motioned for me to pick up my sword. I stood and picked up my pen and walked out. We got out at the same time and headed towards the infirmary tent. I was going to visit Annabeth. Annabeth, the one I fought this battle for. I mean, I was gong on a date with Artemis but she still is the owner of my heart. Artemis must have felt my emotions because she was wearing a frown when we neared the tent.

I saw they have already moved everything into Olympus and the small miniature tents that they once had was changed into a much larger tent which housed those who had more severe injuries. As we got to the square where the infirmary was situated, I heard laughing, shouting and music. I look questioningly at Artemis before she said

"They must be celebrating your deeds, we must join them."

I ran towards the celebration since I hadn't eaten yet. As I rounded the corner, I saw everyone even the Gods, were there dancing and singing. I smiled as me and Artemis joined in. People were congratulating, patting me on the back and shaking my hand in thanks for the service I had done. I just smiled at their praises and thanked them. I was so busy trying to find Annabeth that I didn't see Aphrodite looking at me with curiosity and sadness. As I neared the middle of the celebration, I saw a sight that will haunt me forever.

There, in the middle of all the celebrants, was Annabeth. The people near her was cheering at something. I walked over a little to see what was happening. I almost fell down there crying when I saw what they were cheering about.

Annabeth and Nico were kissing in the middle of the cheering crowd.

Just then, Nico looked at my direction and smirked. I saw red and was about to attack the little bugger but two hands who held me on my shoulder calmed me down. I looked at the owners of the hands and saw Artemis frowning and Aphrodite looking at me sadly. Aphrodite then gestured to leave and so I followed her lead.

We walked along the silent streets of Olynpus. Not one of us uttered a word as we neared the palace of Aphrodite. I looked up and watched in awe as the palace was glowing pink. It looked like the parthenon but had flowers of all kinds blooming on her front yard. The gates were heart shaped and gold colored. Aphrodite looked at my awe with joy as we walked in her house.

We sat on a sofa in her living room. This must have been a private place for her since it was filled with statues of her and portraits of beings he only remembered recently. The Protogenoi.

I looked at her with curiosity which she returned evenly. I then asked her angrily

"Was that your way of an amusement? Was that what you told me about when I met you? Is that the most interesting love life I would have? Because if it is, I really don't think it was interesting at all!"

Both Artemis and Aphrodite looked at me with pity before Aphrodite replied

"My lord, that was not the my foreseen love life you would have."

I looked at her with shock. So did Artemis though for a different reason. She just called me 'My Lord'. How could she have known! I was suppressing my powers and yet she felt it. That could only mean one thing.

"Why do you call him your lord, Aphrodite? He is a hero but he is not your lord."

I looked at Artemis. Then it hit me! Annabeth wasn't the one who was destined for me. So that was why Aphrodite told me it would be an interesting love life. I smiled at Artemis before gestured questioningly at the love Goddess. The said Goddess nodded an approval.

"Artemis, do you know of the Protogenoi?"

Artemis looked at me with curiosity before nodding

"Artemis, what would you say if I told you I was one of them, and considered as the strongest one. I also think Aphrodite is one of us. Are you not? Since only a true Protogenoi can feel another ones presence."

I looked at my possible kin and she nodded. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We were the only ones left of our kind. It would seem foolish not to share a connection. Artemis looked at us with suspicion before saying

"Do you think that I will believe you, a demigod, to be Protogenoi? And the Goddess of Love to be one also?"

I looked at her and sighed. I knew it would be hard to believe so I had a back up plan. I look towards my kin and asked

"Do you wish to view it also, cousin?"

She smiled at me and replied

"Of course, my lord."

I smiled back and gestured her towards me and Artemis. She obliged. When she got nearer, I put one of my palms on her forehead and my other on Artemis'. Then the memory began once more.

**-After an hour**

Both were gaping in awe when they finished the memory. They stared at me with admiration. Then both Artemis and Aphrodite bowed low and said in unison

"Hail Perseus, True son of the Eldest Gods!"

I smiled at both of their humility as I pulled them both up. I looked at Aphrodite first and saw realization dawned on her and she blushed. I noticed this but put it at the back of my mind for the moment. I saw Artemis still bowed. I lifted her head up and said

"My beautiful moon maiden. Never shall you bow to me as you have already captured my heart and I can never allow that person to bow to me. It is I who should bow to you."

Artemis blushed as I started to bow but felt a hand on my chin. My head was slowly tilted up and I saw those silver eyes shining in the moonlight. Then she kissed me. I hesitated for a second before kissing her back. For a minute we stayed like that before I felt someone hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. I moaned a little before I stopped and looked behind and saw Aphrodite there smiling at me.

I separated from a disheveled Artemis and a smirking Aphrodite before asking

"So, what is your real story Aphrodite? Why did you kiss me?"

Aphrodite laughed her musical laugh before replying

"I was born of the blood of Uranus when it dripped on Ocean and was washed towards Cyprus where I was born. I was a daughter of the Protogenoi as well although not as strong. I was the counterpart of Eros before he forced me to stay and him be reformed as Love itself. Here I stayed with the Gods as a prisoner because of my beauty. I was even given away as a present to Hephaestus as a wife! They did not want me to be free and find my true destined one, you."

I was shocked. So was Artemis by the look on her face. I looked back at a smiling Aphrodite and asked

"Why am I destined one?"

She looked at me curiously before answering

"Remember Brother Eros' words? I am the last, and I can only wed a Protogenoi since I will never bear a lowly mortal or God!"

It was Artemis' turn to ask

"How can you not bear children with mortals and Gods? What about your children in Camp? And your immortal children like Eros?"

She giggled before replying

"Those spawns? HA! When I was about to be _raped_ by your pitiful Gods, I interchanged places with a mortal woman. When the child is born, I gave them my blessing to look like they were my spawns! As for those lowly humans, I only blessed the children who had good looks. That is why they have a weaker scent, the monsters can only smell my blessing on them. They can also see the mist because of my blessing. I have also been using Ares as a shield if any of the Gods tried to take me. They know that angering Hephaestus would result to little to no consequence as angering Ares would likely result into a war they could not afford. I did it only to make myself clean for your return my lord. "

Me and Artemis nodded. I knew the Gods would definitely not allow a Protogenoi to roam free and what better way to do that with her marrying one of them and carry their child. He knew she had no choice but to do what she did or face punishment even couldn't imagine. I looked at her and hugged her for comfort as she sobbed on my shoulders for what they did to keep her at bay. At least she is still a maiden which will be a common ground for both Artemis and her to start a relationship.

I looked at Artemis and gestured for her. She came quickly and joined the group hug. I then said to both of them

"Do not worry my angels. From now on, no harm shall come to you both. You shall both stand by my side which Eros himself has predicted."

I smiled at both of them before kissing each on their foreheads. They both looked up at me and smiled before I let them go. We all sat back down the sofa with both girls sitting on each of my lap. They both looked so radiant and beautiful the I couldn't stop staring. Of course, they both saw this and smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. Then Aphrodite spoke

"What will we do about the Olympians now? Is Kronos really dead?"

I frowned at her before replying

"We keep this to ourselves. The Olympians will not take lightly of my position and will surely put me in Tartarus. As for Kronos, he is not yet defeated. He left Luke's body before I could destroy his essence. This means the Prophecy has not been fulfilled yet."

They both nodded. If Zeus knew that his power was being challenged. He would do anything to stop the one who is more powerful. Then Artemis asked

"I have been thinking of this question for quite a while...How did you get your memories back?"

I looked at Artemis and Aphrodite. Both were looking questioningly at me. Well, that was expected since I haven't told them so I sighed and replied

"A hero's soul, a cursed blade shall reap. Tell me, what is Kronos' scythe special power?"

Artemis answered

"It can rip a man's soul away from the body."

I nodded

"It was the same as me. I got sliced by the blasted scythe of his causing the mortal soul of my body to release. This in turn caused my true soul to awaken. Mother Chaos was decisive in her decision to hide me as a demigod."

They both nodded in understanding. Just then fireworks started covering the night sky. Aphrodite smiled at me and pulled me and Artemis towards her porch. We looked up and saw different events being played out by the fireworks.

One of them was Artemis herself, who was blushing beside me, kicking Atlas towards his burden and forcing him to bear the sky once more.

Another one was my first quest. It depicted me and Ares sword fighting. Aphrodite was smiling at me at that moment when I injured her supposed boyfriend.

The next one was also about me and Annabeth trying to battle Polyphemus. I frowned at that one simply because of Annabeth being there. I still couldn't believe her kissing me and now she is kissing Nico, in public! The girls must have felt my anger as they both put a hand on my shoulder which calmed me down. I looked at the sky and saw the next display.

This one was a depiction of the Gods battling Typhon. You can hear from the shouts in the square that the Gods were celebrating their victory. You can hear Zeus and Poseidon commenting on their part. Apollo with his haiku's about his awesomeness in bringing down Typhon and Hades laughing at the verbal fight that Zeus and Poseidon were having. The came the finale.

It was a battle between me and Kronos. It was just a clash of swords and scythe as they depicted our battle. They depicted me always pushing back Kronos and finally stabbing him in the chest. Kronos then exploded in a golden shower as I raised my hand in glory. Cheers were heard as I also exploded in blue sparks. Then the chanting started

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

Hermes appeared in front of us three with a forced smile and said

"Perseus, Aphrodite and Artemis, the Council wishes to commence an awarding ceremony now in the square."

I looked at his forced smile and knew why it was there. I had killed his favorite son. I promised to save him but failed. So he had the right to feel angry. I nodded and he disappeared. Looking between the two girls, we slowly trudged towards the crowded square.

**-Square**

We arrived at the square and saw everyone lined up on two sides. Everyone was staring at me as I walked passed them. Then the cheering once again started

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

I looked at them all with a smile as I walked pass Minor Gods, Demigods, Hunters and Spirits. All of them were cheering and jumping in joy as I looked at them.

Artemis and Aphrodite had already flashed towards the podium erected in the middle of the square when I arrived at the center. I looked around and saw all the Olympians were standing in line with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades in the middle. I looked sideways and saw Grover, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia looking at me expectantly. Nico's gaze was much more intense, somewhat like rage. I didn't know what ticked him off but he was still at swords edge on my book. I still can't forgive him for taking Annabeth and her for leading me on with the kiss.

I glared at both him and Annabeth before kneeling before the Olympians. Artemis and Aphrodite must have seen my reaction and both looked at me softly with a slight worry mainly because of me bowing to them. I then said

"Mighty Olympians, what service do you need of me?"

Zeus stepped up and said

"Perseus, you have done great service to the Olympians. We have decided to gie you one wish and an offer which three of your friends have already rejected."

I looked at him and asked

"Which of my friends rejected and what was the offer?"

He looked at me before replying

"Make your wish first before I tell you of the offer."

I looked at him. He must have already knew what I would wish for because he was smiling. I remembered what caused this costly war.

"I wish for all demigods to be successfully brought to camp even before they reach twelve. Every demigod has to be claimed. Hades and Minor Gods and Goddesses must also have cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Are they not Gods? How about their children? They must all have cabins. Also, you Gods must try to visit camp once a week. We kids would also like to see our parents you know?"

I stopped and looked at the smiling faces of everyone in the crowd. I turned to see the Gods all smiling except Hermes who was still reminiscing his sons death. He looked at me with disdain. I turned back to the Big Three and saw Hades smirking while Poseidon and Zeus beaming at me. Zeus then spoke

"We, everyone single one of us, accept your wish. Of all four of five of you here, only your wish had been selfless and for others! That is why we are more inclined to give you our offer. The offer of immortality."

I looked at him with shock. They would give a supposed demigod immortality? Wow, they must have wanted to look good. Zeus then continued

"Perseus, do you accept pur gift to be God and become Olympus' General?


	3. Trouble Follows

Trojan War

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

A/N I will have to change the ending of TLO and expect some OOC. Percy POV like the book.

**Chapter 3: Trouble Follows**

Immortality

Zeus looked at me expectantly as did everyone in the room. I knew if I did not accept, they would be shamed. I mean, if my friends didn't accept, it was ok since they played a little part of the war but me? I bested Kronos. I was the hero. If I declined, it would really be a smack in the face for the Olympians.

I saw both Aphrodite and Artemis looking at me with curiosity. I know what they were thinking. Would he accept? What would happen if he did? I closed my eyes and though for a second. Then I heard a female voice calling me

'Son, accept the offer. It would not hinder thee being Protogenoi. It would be just like us giving thee thy blessings."

I then replied in my mind

'Who are you?'

I heard the voice chuckle before replying

'Tis I, thy mother Chaos. I could only communicate with thee this time. Accept their offer child, it would be very beneficial in your coming days.'

I smiled and opened my eyes. Everyone in the square was looking at me expectantly. I smiled at all of them before looking back to Zeus and saying

"I, Perseus Jackson"

Every man, woman and child in the crowd was straining to hear my response so I obliged

"Accept the gift of Immortality of the Olympians."

You can literally hear crickets for a minute then the cheering began. I think it started with a simple 'WOHOO' then everyone exploded. Cheering and clapping was resonating through the whole square. You can hear drums and hoof beats from the centaurs. I looked at all the Gods and saw different expressions on each of them.

Zeus and Hades were smiling. I knew why Zeus was since he will get more popular with is decision. Hades was smiling since the person who forced the Gods to acknowledge him was now an immortal.

My supposed father, Poseidon, was grinning like crazy! Never seen him like this and trust me, you do not want too. I think he cracked when I accepted. He kept the face and was really creeping me out so I checked out the other Olympians.

Hestia was smiling at me. Well, Hestia had been the one who had helped me before I got serious with Kronos. She helped superheat his scythe just before the fighting got intense. I smiled back at her before looking at Ares.

Wow, Ares really had scary eyes. He was grinning, that much I can say. But his grin was somewhat evil. I think he was still thinking on the lines of beating me because of what I did to him on my first quest. Wow, now he can beat me without killing me. Thats gotta hurt. Also, it won't help my cause if he finds out his girlfriend is now my betrothed of sorts. Well, she can only marry me so she is actually my betrothed. I looked past him and saw Hera and Athena looking at me with slight hate in their eyes.

Hera, I knew, hated me since now that the prophecy is complete, her husband can get into flings once more. I knew she hated it. So, since I finished the prophecy, she hated me for allowing her husband to sire children once more.

Athena was a different matter. I knew she hated me for being a son of Poseidon and dating Annabeth. Now, I feel she hates me because her daughter didn't want to be an immortal and I did. Poseidon child to become immortal once more and Athena had no kids who were granted this wish yet. Well, nothing I ca do about that.

Dionysus, Hephaestus and Apollo were neutral. Well sorta since Dionysus was just talking to his wife, Ariadne. Apollo was writing in a notebook, probably Haiku's about the war and Hephaestus was tinkering with a bracelet of sorts. Man, I really feel for the guy. His wife had a boyfriend and he didn't do anything about it. And now, his supposed wife was not really married to him and will marry me. Tough luck for him.

Artemis and Aphrodite were looking at me with smiles. Well, Artemis was smiling while Aphrodite winked at me when she saw me looking. I smiled at both of them. At least now, I can be with them in Olympus by being a "God".

Zeus then made the sky dark. A loud thunderclap was heard and everyone stopped cheering and looked at Zeus. Zeus looked at me before saying

"Well Perseus, we must decide what God shall you be?"

I looked at him and replied

"Whatever you desire, I shall become."

He smiled at me and said

"What does the council suggest on this matter?"

Poseidon stepped up and said

"God of Tides and Waves perhaps?"

Zeus nodded before Hera spoke

"Maybe the God of Loyalty?"

I blanched at that. Seriously, can't Hera think of a better title? Then Apollo said

"Percy is a God, Maybe the God of Sunshine, I am so awesome."

Damn, an even lamer suggestion. Do they really have this little choices?

Dionysus then stepped up

"Father, maybe the God of Stupidity for the kid?"

Poseidon looked at Dionysus with anger on his face which Dionysus only shrugged. Everyone looked dirtily at the wine God dirtily. Although I can see from my peripherals that Nico was snickering.

Artemis looked at me then at Aphrodite. They both nodded and said in unison

"Lord Zeus, what about the God of Heroes?"

Zeus perked up at this and smiled. Poseidon looked sad but still smiled at me. He knew this was special for me so he wouldn't stay sad. Zeus then stepped up and said to me

"Go for now young hero, we shall grant your Godhood tomorrow in the council chambers."

I bowed low before replying

"Thank you, Lord Zeus."

I stepped back and slowly trudged towards Aphrodite's home. Slowly, the crowd dispersed and the celebration once again started. Before I could leave the square however, someone held my shoulders. I looked back slowly and saw Annabeth's face. She looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled. She looked at me longingly before saying

"W-Why did you take up the offer?"

I leveled her gaze and replied

"Because I wanted to?"

She hit me on my chest with her clenched fist before saying shakily

"D-Did you not even think about me? A-About us? I gave up my immortality because I thought you would. And now, you would be immortal and I'll die. Did you not consider me?"

I looked at her, my anger rising before saying in a quiet tone

"You? Us? Why would I consider you? Why would I even consider us? There is no us! Just a moment ago you were kissing Nico! And you are asking me why I did not consider US? You were leading me on Wise Girl!"

She looked at me with shock and said

"I wasn't thinking back there."

I flared up

"You were not thinking? Were you thinking when you kissed me a while ago? Did you not even consider me when you did that? If that is what I will have to tolerate for an eternity with you then I say good riddance!"

She teared up and smacked me on my face and shouted

"I hate you!"

She then ran away. I couldn't stop myself so I shouted

"Cry on Nico's shoulder! You kissed him anyways!"

I heard her cry harder. I didn't care. I was pissed! She had the nerve to tell me that when she kissed Nico square on the lips in the middle of an audience. Who was I kidding! I wouldn't want to go out with a scarlet woman. Would you? Course not!

I walked back towards Aphrodite's palace slowly. I looked up the sky and saw the stars brightly shining. Well, at least I know Mother Chaos was watching over me. I stared at the constellations and saw Zoe running across the sky with her bow. I knew she wasn't really dead but she isn't alive either. She was in between. The knowledge that Mother Chaos stored in my memories contained every power every being has in this world. And also, every aspect it has and their weaknesses. Artemis must have took pity on her lieutenant and put her up on Mother Chaos' domain. Now she is there in Chaos' palace, forever serving her.

When I arrived at Aphrodite's palace, I put a hand on her gates which opened immediately. I smiled at that. It seems it already recognizes me as Aphrodite's betrothed. I heard even Ares and Hephaestus couldn't go in here without Aphrodite leading them.

I walked towards her palace and saw the swans on a lake beside the house. It was one of the mosy beautiful things you will want to see. The lake itself was clear as the sky. The reflections of the stars were just dazzling.

I walked in the living room and started looking through her collection of paintings.

One of them was Mother Chaos sitting in her palace. The background were stars and planets. She had a scepter and and orb in her other hand. The orb was also like a globe with only stars shining. Her throne was Greek style throne. Well, it was not a very lavish type of throne like the Olympians had. Just a simple one for her.

The next one was of the old council. The Protogenoi in their moment of glory. Everyone of the Elder Gods were sitting in their thrones which formed a U with Chaos in the middle. This must have been an old painting since the edges and the colors were already fading.

After looking through every one of the portraits, I decided to try and sleep. Since both my Goddesses have not yet arrived, I laid on the couch and dozed off.

**-Next Morning**

Laughter.

It was so musical. Two voices laughing. I started to wake up and saw two lovely Goddesses looking down on me while snickering. I got up slowly and faced the both of them. Aphrodite smiled and Artemis smirked at me.

I smiled at both of them and said

"Good morning my Goddesses."

They smiled at me lovingly and replied

"You too our Hero."

I smiled before asked a question that has been bugging me

"Aphrodite, I just want to clarify. Are we betrothed?"

She smiled dazzlingly before replied

"Yes. Eros made it so. And of course, it does not hurt if your the most honorable of men born in the history of our world."

I smiled before looking at Artemis. I figured she would leave me now. Since I was betrothed to Aphrodite, she would not want a two timer. But what I saw shocked me. She was smiling lovingly at me. I then asked the second hardest question I would ask

"Uh. Artemis, should we break up? I mean, since Aphrodite is now my betrothed, you would not want me anymore."

She closed the distance between us and kissed me. I was surprised for a second before I started kissing back. It was a moment that I would have wanted to last forever but couldn't. After a while, she stopped and looked at me in the eyes and said

"You can never get rid of me that easily. I will still love you. You have shown me that not all men are pigs in this world. You are the first man that has captivated me in since the day I was born. You will never get rid of me that easily Perseus."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I then gestured for Aphrodite to join us and I hugged her and kissed her forehead as well. I looked down at both of them and said in a hushed tone

"Both of you will also never be able to get rid of me easily. I will always protect you my Goddesses, no matter where I am."

They both hugged me tighter as I finished. Then they looked at each other and smiled. I knew what was coming so I braced myself. They both kissed me on each cheek which garnered them a blush from me. They laughed when I got red which was not cool for a guy who had two girls. Aphrodite then said

"Oh before I forgot, Zeus wants us in the council chambers. It seems he wants you to be there for your Godhood ceremony."

I sighed as I let go my two Goddesses. They both smiled at me as I started wearing my newly shined armor, courtesy of Aphrodite. I got Riptide and put in in my pocket and started to go out. When I got to the gates, I remembered a question I was supposed to ask Artemis

"Hey Artemis?"

Artemis looked at me and said

"Yes Percy?"

"What about your Hunters?"

She looked at me curiously and asked

"What about them?"

I hesitated for a second before continuing

"You know, they swore to maidenhood and to forsake the company of men. How will you explain that you are dating me?"

She looked at the sky for a minute before deciding

"If they will want me to forsake you then they will be disbanded."

I started to cut her but she put a hand on my shoulders before saying

"Do not stop me from doing this. Do you think the Hunters are more important than the love I am starting to feel for you? If worse comes to worse, I will ask Thalia to be their leader. I will never abandon you my hero."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was risking everything for me and I am truly grateful to her. Aphrodite then shouted

"Hey lovebirds! You can go loveydovey later when we are all alone and when I'm an also with you.

For now, let's get Percy 'Godified'"

She air quotation-ed the Godified since I was already higher than any God.

We started trudging towards the Council chambers. We arrived at the courtyard where people were starting to get busy with their repairs. The people looked at the three of us and bowed low. Well, I think they were bowing to me more than the girls but it was ok. We walked up to the front doors of the chambers and they both flashed away towards their seats.

I slowly opened the doors which were surprisingly light. Must have been charmed to become light for demigods, satyrs and nature spirits to be able to open them. I walked towards the center of the room, avoiding the gazes of the Gods and Goddesses gathered. The hearth in the middle was tended by Hestia herself. When she saw me walking towards her, she smiled and disappeared in her hearth.

I approached my adoptive dad's throne, bowed and spoke

"Lord Poseidon."

Then to Hades

"Lord Hades."

Lastly to Zeus

"Lord Zeus."

I stayed at Zeus' feet, kneeling. I can tell from the emotions seeping off the big three that they were all pleased, honored and proud of me. I had addressed the Big Three which most demigods didn't do. I had also addressed Hades with respect which he is not so used to yet.

"Perseus, you are here to become one of us, one of the Gods."

He paused for a second before continuing

"We have voted last night for the domains you will have and we have decided."

He paused once more. I swear he was the God of Drama.

"We have decided to give you the honor of being the God of Heroes. As well as Tides and Waves."

I looked up and saw all the Gods started to gather around me. They each pulled out their hands and hovered it before me. All around the Olympians were encircling me. Then Zeus started chanting.

Once Zeus started chanting, everyone else followed. It was the language of the Titans. Even olde than Greek itself. Only the Titans and their children were able to speak or understand it. Of course, being me, I could understand it perfectly.

It took about an hour for the chanting to stop. Then came the worst part. The pain coursed through my body. I can feel it touch my Protogenoi blood and started coiling itself around it. It fused with my Protogenoi DNA and I was engulfed with a bright yellow light.

"What is happening to him Lord Zeus."

"He is becoming a God. Albeit a strong one, I have never seen a reaction this strong."

Artemis nodded as she looked at her lover.

Then suddenly the light surrounding me burst out and the Olympians had to shield their eyes from the sheer power. I landed on my feet and looked at all the Olympians and said

"I feel great!"

Then the unexpected happened.

Kronos' voice resonated in the chambers

"HAHA! Pitiful children of mine! You have given the boy power when you do not even know who he is!"

Everyone of the Olympians got ready for battle. Then Zeus spoke out

"What do you mean _Father."_

He spat. Kronos laughed and replied

"He is not what he is, oh son of mine. Smell his blood, he is a Protogenoi! He will be the defeat of us all! Even Gods have to bow to the Primordial Beings! Beware of him!"

Everyone looked at me with curiosity and hate. Then Zeus spoke in a thunderous voice to me when Kronos' essence left

"Are you really what he says?"

I sighed as I replied

"Indeed so Lord Zeus. I shall show all of you my memory."

I started projecting the memory into the wall of the council. It took me a couple of minutes to do it right and edit some parts but I did it.

**-An hour or so later**

All the Gods were gaping at me. Even Zeus was staring at me but with hate in his eyes. I sighed. It seems he sees me as a competition to his throne. He then spoke

"Leave!"

I sighed and started to walk away but before I could leave, Artemis and Aphrodite went down from their thrones and stood by me. Then Zeus spoke to them

"Come back to your thrones, we have things still to discuss!"

They both looked at me before replying in unison

"We will accompany Percy to his new domain of Camp Half-Blood."

Then Artemis flashed us out before anyone could object.


	4. Problem Starts

Trojan War

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

A/N The story will be Percy POV. Artemis/Percy/Aphrodite pairing. Annabeth, Nico, Chiron and Olympians bashing except for Hestia.

**Chapter 4: Problem Starts**

Camp Half-Blood.

Well, at I would have been dead by now if I wasn't a God already. Seriously, Artemis would have killed me if I was still mortal and flashed. Oh yeah, I wasn't even mortal. Forgot about that for a moment.

We landed on top of the hill. I still remember the Golden Fleece draped on the tree. And of course, the magical healing of Thalia. It was a weird day when Thalia magically appeared. Well three years have passed and people sometimes forget these stories. Just like the so-called Greek Mythology. People forget the old ways. No matter. We are still here, alive and kicking.

As we walked down the hill, campers and nature spirits alike started gathering in the amphitheatre. We walked towards the big house to check in with Chiron first. As I looked around, I saw the camp was already fixed from the damages that it sustained in the war. The cabins were all patched up, the training centre was already fixed and the big house looked good as new.

We got to the big house and saw Chiron and Grover in a rapid discussion. When the horseman saw me, he frowned but quickly turned it into a forced smile. Grover looked back and saw me, also giving me a forced smile. Wow, do they hate me taking over camp? Did they think I was too inexperienced for handling the camp? Or maybe it was for a whole different reason. Damn! I forgot the maybe they knew already from Olympus that I am a Protogenoi. Well nothing I can do save kill myself which would bring me endless torture from the two lovely ladies escorting me.

Chiron came up to me and bowed. He also bowed towards Aphrodite and Artemis before addressing.

"Lord Perseus, Lady Artemis, Lady Aphrodite, it is good to see you all again."

I bowed and answered

"It is good to be back Chiron. Tell me why is everyone gathering in the Amphitheater?"

Grover had his forced smile which turned to a lustful look when he gazed at _my_ Artemis. Wow my Artemis. Sounded natural for me.

"They are gathered there to hear the announcement of who the new director is."

I looked at Grover before saying

"Okay then, Where will Ladies Artemis and Aphrodite sleep for the night?"

The lust on Grover's face was so intense that I would have fried him there. Well I would have if it were not for Artemis and Aphrodite's calming hands on my shoulder.

"Lady Artemis could stay with me in the forest."

Artemis looked at him with hate before replying

"No need for that _Satyr_, Me and my fellow Gods will be glad to stay in my cabin for now."

Grover looked downcast. Good!

"Artemis, you sure I can stay in your cabin?"

Artemis looked at me with a knowing smile and nodded. Which was followed by a wink from Aphrodite herself. I smiled at them and nodded back. I then asked Chiron

"Chiron, what time will the meeting start?"

Chiron looked at me and answered

"About ten minutes."

I nodded and replied

"We will be there."

I then started walking out with my two Goddesses following suit.

-Beach

I sat on the sandy beach of camp as I thought about the reactions both Chiron and Grover gave me. Did they hate me? What did I do to deserve that? Was being one of the two last Protogenoi this hard?

"Mon cherie, what is wrong?"

I looked at the concerned faces of my two Goddesses before replying

"Nothing my love Goddess."

Artemis then spoke out

"You can tell us Percy, we will do anything we can to help you."

I smiled at both of them. I knew of course that both of them would do anything to help me. The same could be said for me to them. I would give them the world if need be just to make them happy.

I slowly hugged them both. Each of them on each side of my arms. I gently stroked their hair. Artemis had a beautiful auburn hair which was tied loosely. Aphrodite meanwhile had her customary blonde hair which she wears only for me. Well, I liked her with the blonde hair which makes her more beautiful.

"I know both of you will always be there for me, which is also the same for me to you two."

Aphrodite looked at at me and asked in a sweet and cute tone which would melt any man's heart

"Then please tell us, Cherie. Pretty please?"

I smiled at her before replying

"You know those eyes are so cute I couldn't refuse."

I sighed before saying

"I was wondering why those two looked at me with that frown. I mean, me being a God isn't that bad right? Or maybe they already know me being a Protogenoi and they fear me?"

They both looked at me with saddened face before saying

"Do not think about those people and the feelings they harbour for you. The only people that matter are those who love and cherish you. Like me and Aphrodite."

Artemis finished that sentence with a slight blush which did not go unnoticed by me or Aphrodite.

"She is right, Cherie. No one else matters when it comes to feelings, save for those who cherish you."

I smiled at both of them before replying

"At least I know I have my Huntress and Love Goddess."

The both laughed at that which sent me to heaven. Seriously, they both have the voices of angels. We laid there for a few more minutes before I glanced at my watch.

"We need to go to the Amphitheatre. They are waiting for us."

They both groaned

"Can we just lie down here forever?"

I smiled and replied

"Not today my Huntress. Maybe when this fiasco is all over, you, me and Aphrodite can lie down here forever, watching the domain of Mother Chaos."

They both smiled before Aphrodite replied

"You just made a promise we both will never forget, Cherie."

I looked back at the smiling Goddess before asking

"Why did you revert to French, Amour?"

She smiled at my French nickname for her and replied

"It is the language of love, Cherie. My language."

I smiled at her before saying

"Let's go. We don't want my subjects to wait too long for me."

They both laughed as we trudged towards the Theatre. I wish my life would be more like this. Just relaxing with both my Goddesses by my side. But fate has yet revealed her plans for me and my girls. Little did we know that the troubles that we three will face has yet to unmask itself.

**-Amphitheatre**

Everyone was getting giddy. You would too if your old Camp Director was douche. Sorry bout that Mr. D! Well let's just say everyone was excited. Except for maybe two or three persons. Two half-bloods, a Satyr and a Centaur. Why? Well each have different reasons for it.

One half-blood by the name of Annabeth was upset. Since she saw Perseus as her future, she never really thought about her own when and if he is gone. She was still distraught at what she had done in the party at Olympus. Why had she kissed Nico? She loved Percy right? Why? Maybe she didn't love Percy like she thought she did. Maybe she feels for Nico more. Well, it had to wait since the new Director will be arriving and she was sure it was him.

Another half-blood was also quite angry. Nico di Angelo was furious! His father sees that Percy Jackson better than him! How could he! Even if his one wish was for him to see his sister again, it did not mean he forgot about his dad. Bianca was given twenty four hours with him. And then poof! She's gone once more. But that Prissy wished for all the Gods to be acknowledged. Even his father was given a place in Olympus to live and a cabin in camp for his children! Now he favours the Jackson kid more than him! He also was not given Immortality choice just like Grover, Annabeth and Thalia which they all denied except for that Prissy. The Gods did not see the potential of him being a God yet. As if! At least something good will come out from this. He will have Annabeth.

Grover was nervous. Nervous and sad. He was glad that his friends had decided to become immortal but he was still sad. Percy had left Annabeth. Although he did not know the story of why they fought, it is still clear to him that the old Percy was gone. Now, faced with Percy being the Director, he still feels that Percy is still lacking experience. What if he doesn't know how to run the camp? What will he change? Is he good enough for the camp? All these questions plagued him for nights end when he learned of Percy being the God of Heroes.

Chiron was mad and scared. Mad since the Gods decided to make a young Godling to become the Director. He is young! He will not know how to run the camp! Now, these worries accompanied by the child being a Protogenoi, he was now scared. Will he turn all the Heroes against the Olympians? What will he do to the camp? Is he on our side or the Titans? Questions like these scared him of what was to come.

What these four different people did not know is that they will be the ones doing the damage and not Percy.

**-Five Minutes Later**

The crowd became silent as three figures started walking towards their position. The first one who was slightly ahead was a man around five foot eleven. He had a lean build but not too scrawny. Imagine a swimmers body and you have the exact features. His hair was black and kind of messy. He had his newly made armour from the Olympian Forges which was given to him by Aphrodite as a present after she saw his ruined armour. The colour was standard gold but his armour was different. It was not the plain armours that the campers wear. It was the armour of a Spartan General. He had the breastplate which had muscle carvings. The cape which was red. The circular shield that had the Omega symbol and the plume helm. The plume was coloured gold which was magnificently shining with the setting sun. The person truly looked the part of being the new Director of Camp Half-Blood.

To the persons right was a woman. The said woman was wearing the standard robes of Greek women with the exception of the gold clasps the secured her dress. The woman was glittering with beauty. Of course, by now, everyone knew who the said woman was.

To the left of the guy was another woman. She had the same dress as the one of the right but this woman had silver clasps. Her hair was tied back with a silver clip. This woman's hair, unlike the glittering woman who had blonde and wavy hair, had auburn and slightly straight with a hint of being curly but only just.

Both women were rarely seen visiting the camp but everyone knew who they were. Lady Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt and Lady Aphrodite, the Love Goddess. The question now remains, who was the strong and intimidating man both Goddesses are accompanying? Why would Lady Artemis, the Goddess who hated men the most, be accompanying this man? Is this their new Director?

As me and both my Ladies neared the camp, they saw every being there standing and watching the three of us approaching. I smiled at the attention which was given to and my Goddesses which Aphrodite always craved and loved. Aphrodite herself gave me this armour since it suited my station. It was the replica of the armour King Leonidas himself wore when he fought the Persians who tried to invade Greece. He had been the son of Ares which of course where he got his brutality from.

I approached the middle of the Theatre with Artemis and Aphrodite by my side. Everyone bowed before our presence which I was still getting used too. Seriously, everyone bowing before you was kind of creepy.

I motioned for them to stand which they all did. I looked at their awed faces especially the Ares kids. My armour was cool. I know. I wouldn't put it past Aphrodite to give a me non cool armour. She is always dressed best so I couldn't settle for less.

I then began

"Half-Bloods, Nature Spirits, Satyrs and Centaur."

Everyone looked at me with anticipation so I obliged

"I am here today to take over as your new Camp Director. Mr. D was seen fit to be relieved of his services to this establishment since he had contributed much in the war against the cursed Titans."

Everyone started muttering before I held up a hand which they all stopped

"I know Mr. D has been loose with all of you and look what happened. We had high death tolls in the war concerning the Titans. How many more will die if we continue this kind of regiment? This time it will be different. I will show you all what heroes are supposed to be doing when training. It is time for a new age of heroes!"

They all beamed at me with hope in their eyes. They all know they were undertrained and the results of the war just proves it. They need all the help they can get if they were to survive another war if it ever happens.

Then I continued

"It came to my attention that I have not introduced myself. I was one of the Heroes of Olympus, Slayer of the Minotaur and Medusa, Brought back the Golden Fleece, Rescued Lady Artemis, Lead the Defence of this Camp and finally, Beat the hell out of Kronos."

By now, the old campers who survive the war knew who I was and were getting giddy with excitement. The majority who were new and were just brought to camp by the Satyrs since the agreement of the Olympians were giving questioning looks at their counsellors who were busy gaping at me.

I pulled of my helmet and the old time campers, the nature spirits and the satyrs all gasp. I smiled at everyone and said

"I am Perseus, God of Heroes, Waves and Tides."

**-The Next Day**

Everyone was excited. Well almost everyone. They were now going to be more serious about their training. The Ares cabin were the most excited of all the campers. Well, you could call waking up at five a.m. and just waiting around the Dining Hall for breakfast excited.

While they were all excited, I was sleepy. And happy. Both of my Goddesses were sleeping on each side pressed against my body. It was such a happy feeling to know that you have people still supporting you. When I lost Annabeth, I thought it was over for me. Well, it was not. Two beautiful Goddesses saved me and now were here with me and spending our time together. It was such a good feeling.

I got up and kissed bot girls on their foreheads before I went to the washroom. I got ready and brushed my teeth before taking a cold shower. Yep cold shower. I always feel cold showers were better to awaken your mind and body.

I went back to the single king sized bed which Artemis conjured in the middle of the cabin. I gently shook both girls and whispered

"Mon Amour, My Huntress, I'll be up in the training ground if you need me."

They both grunted which made me smirk before they turned and got back to sleep. I got up and opened the door to reveal the light of the sun still just beginning to rise. I smiled and set out to eat breakfast.

I got to the Dining Pavilion and almost stumbled. Everyone was already there, eating. Well maybe not everyone. I didn't see Annabeth or The Satyrs and Nature Spirits. Nico was also missing. Apart from them, everyone was present. Even the people from the new cabins like Morpheus and Hecate were there, eager smiled plastered on their faces.

I started walking towards the table where Chiron was sitting. I sat beside him and saw everyone bowing before me. I quickly gestured for them to rise and asked Chiron

"What are they doing here all so early?"

Chiron smugly replies

"They are excited for your lessons, My Lord."

I smiled at everyone which they all returned. Most girls blushed including Clarisse which scared me a little. Come one, your nemesis blushing at your smile is kind of scary. I started eating my food which was the signal for everyone to continue with their meals.

After I was done, I stood up and marched towards the Training Grounds. Well, I was wearing my armour already so no need to change. What's cool about being a God is that you have a set of clothing for your presiding domains. Like Artemis with her clothes that are shorter than most girls in Olympus wear since she needs agility with her Hunting. Aphrodite had her beautiful Greek robes which were dazzling. While me? I get the Spartan Armour that Aphrodite picked for me. Being the God of Heroes means that I should look like one and I certainly am dressed like one.

**-Training Ground**

I put on my helmet which was made weightless. It seriously weighed like a feather on my head. Then I drew Riptide and waited.

About five minutes passed when the campers all started trickling in. There were about three hundred campers now and still growing. This is due to the influx of undetermined demigods whose parents were only minor Gods and Goddesses. I would need to let them see what I have in store for them and then they will have to separate into groups to work on different weapons. When everybody was settled, I stabbed Riptide on the ground and spoke

"Good Morning! Today, I will show you all the regiment that all of you will follow starting today."

I glanced around before I continued

"Sword fighting will be taught by me. Chiron will teach Archery. I will also be teaching simple sword techniques."

Everyone looked at me with glee. I knew they were all excited. I would be too if I was still a camper.

"Our camp has been ruined by being lax. Starting today, We will have three Centurion. First Centurion will be the Sword fighters. Second Centurion will be the archers. The third and final Centurion will be working on machinery."

Then a girl who had grey eyes asked

"How will you be able to divide us,Lord Perseus?"

I smiled at her before saying

"Of course, those of Apollo and those who are great with archery will be in the Archery Centurion. Those of Ares and with aptitude with swordsmanship will be in the Swords Centurion and lastly, Those of Hephaestus and camper who are good with machinery or like to work with gadgets and traps will be on the Weapon Centurion."

They all contemplated it for a moment before smiling, They already understood what I did. They were wasting time doing things that they couldn't really do like Apollo's kids with sword fighting or Ares' kids with archery. This way, they can maximize their training ti e and they can work well with each other if they work as a team everyday. This will also give the camp a new kind of organization which will benefit them in times of trouble. It was a grand plan that will change everything they have done.

I then spoke once again, disturbing their thoughts

"Divide yourselves now into groups to which you think will fit you the best."

They all grouped together. Ares of course was with the sword fighting along with Phobos and Deimos' kids. Apollo and some of Janus' kids were with the archery group which were also composed of some minor Gods and Goddesses' kids. The Hephaestus kids were all in the Weapons Group. Demeter and Hermes kids were also with Hephaestus. I am not sure about the other kids parents so I couldn't name their heritage. Well, all in all, they were almost equally balanced in terms of number.

After around five to ten minutes of shuffling and talking, they settled down. I then called out

"This will be your grouping when you train your specialties. Although, I will be teaching simple sword or dagger techniques to both the archer and weapon Centurion."

Then an Ares camper asked

"Why do they need to learn that?"

I looked at him and answered

"We cannot leave Archers or our Weapon Centurion without means to defend themselves at close combat. That is the reason for the simple techniques. Just enough to protect themselves if need be."

Everyone nodded at this. It seems they understand what I was implying. Leaving the two Centurion defenceless in close combat will be their deaths if they somehow git caught in those types of danger. Best be prepared than not at all.

I then spoke once more

"The leaders for the Centurions are as follows. Clarisse La Rue for the Sword Centurion. Simon Yew for the Archer Centurion and John Beckendorf. The leaders of each Centurion will be the ones doing the drills for each group. The weapons Centurion will be creating and testing new gadgets and weapons. Now, as a group, you will be like a machine. Working together for your survival. I know that our tradition was every man for himself when it comes to fighting but now it changes. Off to your stations!"

Everyone got into their places as the Weapon Centurion went towards the forge and armoury while the Archer Centurion went towards the archery range to drill their group and precision firing. Clarisse had already started practicing the Phalanx Formation of her Centurion. It was sloppy but since there were more new campers, it would take awhile for them to work like a well oiled machine.

-,..,-

It has been a month and a half since I instructed the three Centurions to train and so far they have done well. The sloppy Phalanx that the First Centurion had was quickly turned into a more professional type. They had already mastered the interlocking shields which were vital in a Phalanx. Clarisse certainly was a tough leader when it comes to these types of training.

The Second Centurion which were composed of the archers were doing much better. They had already mastered firing as a unit and their coordination was near perfect. They had also slightly mastered their hand to hand combat which was vital. Over all, with their precision and unity as a Centurion, they have exceeded expectations.

The third and final Centurion which were the weapon specialist were faring much better. They had started equipping both Centurions with their new gadgets such as the easy shrinking bow and the expanding Phalanx spears. The shrinking bows were easy to use and were tied around the archers wrist and by tapping it, it will expand and become a full sized bow. The expanding Phalanx spears were also a neat invention. It was a small spear which was carried around the belt and when tapped, turns into a full sized Phalanx spear. These inventions will certainly help the two Centurions with the weight of carrying the full sized versions.

All in all, it was becoming a success. Well almost since both Annabeth and Nico have been absent from the meetings.

Then it came.

I was standing and looking towards the sea when I heard footsteps approaching. Then two hands hugged me from behind. I smelled LV perfume and nature scent which belonged to only two people or should I say Goddesses. Artemis then spoke

"Zeus wants you to host a Capture the Flag game next week."

I looked back and saw the worried looks on their faces before replying

"Sure. Although with the looks on your faces, I am sure there is a problem?"

Aphrodite sighed and replied

"Yes, he wants you to join one side while Ares joins another."

Wow. God versus God and it was Ares. Man, the Olympians really wanted to kick my butt hard. Should I show them now what it entails to challenge a Protogenoi?


	5. Everything Goes Downhill

Trojan War

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

A/N The story will be Percy POV. Artemis/Percy/Aphrodite pairing. Annabeth, Nico, Chiron and Olympians bashing except for Hestia.

**Chapter 5: Everything Goes Downhill.**

Capture the Flag.

I was starting to get worried. In a few hours, Ares and half of the campers would be fighting against my team in capture the flag. Well, I was not worried for myself but for my team. Ares got then alliance with the Athena kids. Technically, Annabeth would have joined my team but since we had the fight, she has not been seen much. She did not even join my Centurions! Well, her and Nico actually. They were both always disappearing everyday.

As I walked up to my newly made wardrobe in Artemis' cabin, I quickly realized how stupid I was. Why would I need a wardrobe when all I wear is an armor which can never be stained or rusted. Well, I soon learned what my wardrobe was for. It seems that Aphrodite has taken my measurements and has started shopping for shirts worn under my armor. I got to thank her for that.

I got a black colored shirt and had the words "I have two girlfriends and both are smokin." Well, suffice to say Aphrodite had some bragging issues. I put on my Spartan General style armor and went out to see my team before the competition starts.

**-Zeus Fist**

I walked towards the huddled group near Zeus' Fist or as I would like to call the deer droppings. When an Aphrodite camper saw me coming, they all quickly bowed. I looked around saw the different campers that agreed to join my team, and we were clearly outnumbered.

Aphrodite camp had agreed to join me with the urging of their supposed mon, Aphrodite herself. Although they weren't her real children, she still treated them the same since they were blessed with her gift. Hephaestus campers also agreed to join me since their father hated Ares. Aside from them, Demeter, Apollo, Morpheus, Janus and Iris campers also joined me. Well, that was pretty much it. We would have to make a great strategy to pull this off.

"Lord Perseus, Simon Yew has made plans for our strategy."

I smiled at them all before replying

"Proceed."

Simon Yew, brother of Michael Yew, stood up from his position and started

"As we all know, we are outmatched and supposedly outwitted by our opponents."

Everyone nodded at this before he continued

"We will have to use this as an advantage. Since we are mostly composed of the Archer and Weapons Centurion, we will have to make use of what we have."

He was right of course. The Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Demeter were all in the Weapons Centurion while the Iris and Apollo cabins were all in the Archer Centurion. We will have to make this into our advantage instead of our enemy's.

Simon then began to draw out a rough sketch of the field on the soft ground before saying

"This is the river and this is our position. We can use the trees surrounding our flag to cover our archers. Around the perimeter, Hephaestus cabin members will have to set up defenses so that our archer will be safe since we will not engage much in hand-to-hand combat with the Ares cabin since it is suicide."

He then traced two lines towards the enemy position before saying

"While the archers keep distracting the oncoming enemy, Aphrodite cabin will charge forward in the west side and take the flag."

Then one Iris camper asked

"How will the Aphrodite campers fight the enemy guarding the flag? They are not the type of campers who should be leading the assault."

Everyone nodded once more. Even the Aphrodite campers knew that they wouldn't even be a match for the defenses if fighting was indeed necessary. Simon, caught off guard, was fiddling around his stick. That was when I got involved

"The Aphrodite members need not fight."

Simon looked up at me and asked

"How is that, Lord Perseus?"

I smiled before explaining

"You do not know Ares like I do. He is not the type of God who plans for action. He knows we are overwhelmed and outmatched. So he will do what a military commander will do when he knows he will surely win. He will attack us fully despite the Athena campers plan."

The campers looked at me with realization before I continued my strategy

"But, despite Ares' stupid plan, the Athena cabin will still leave a handful of campers behind to protect their flag just in case of an emergency. So now, we would have to send a distraction team so that the Aphrodite campers will be able to get the flag and safely move across the lake."

One by one, they all smiled. Then everyone was cheering. They all thought it would be this easy. Well for them, yes. For me? Well, let's just say I would be the one who will handle the heaviest burden in the game. Beating Ares.

**-Starting Point**

Both teams were now in the starting point of the game. Both teams wore their own colors. Ares' team wore their standard red one while we were wearing gold colors. Ares was already wearing his standard armor. Much like mine but his had red plumes. His shield had the Alpha symbol while mine had the Omega. Pretty need combination eh?

I looked towards the stands and saw every Olympian there, chatting and waiting for the competition to begin. I saw both Aphrodite and Artemis looking at me with smiled on their faces. I smiled back, hoping Ares didn't see me. Unfortunately he did and he was now burning with rage. Bad move for me.

I looked around and saw the entire nature spirits gathering on one side of the stands. Zeus himself was seated in a box seat with Hera sitting beside. Probably watching over her husband because of the presence of many nymphs.

Apollo himself was there, writing on his notebook once again. Poseidon was also there. Although he seems to be preoccupied with wooing the river nymphs at the moment. Well, there were many Gods and Goddesses present so it could only mean one thing, something big was going to happen.

I straightened up and watched my team form into positions that would make them easier to run towards their designated positions. They all had serious expressions that only said one thing. "We won't be beaten that easily."

Just then, a conch horn blew and Chiron trotted towards us. He bowed at both me and Ares before saying

"Please present the flags."

Both teams parted in the middle as two campers carried the flags towards the center. Our flag was magnificent. It had a horse which was pure white that was connected to a wave. It was made of pure blue cloth with white edged.

The Ares flag was, well, disgusting. It had the standard blood red cloth. The symbol they used was a boar. The paint used was till blood red with a hint of brown and white for the tusks.

Ares looked at me with his fiery eyes before spitting

"This is the last time you'll see this flag, Prissy! In fact, this is the last time you see with your eyes! You'll pay for playing cool with my lady!"

I looked at him seriously before replying

"I'll finish what I started last time."

Before Ares can reply, Chiron signaled for the conch horn to be blown. Every started running to their positions after that.

**-River Side Defenses**

Everything was set.

The Hephaestus cabin had already set up our traps around our perimeter. Simon and the Apollo cabin have already climbed up their designated posts for their vantage point. Now, all they need is to wait for Ares to spring their trap

Right on time, a net exploded. From my vantage point, I saw a part of Ares' team was already paralysed from the jolt of electricity that followed after the net was released. The enemy started spreading out so as not to get into traps and damage a big part of the group.

When the Ares' team walked into position. Simon signaled for everyone to shoot. Then it was hell.

The arrow Simon shot was a dust arrow which explodes into a cloud of dust and blinds the enemy. After the first shot, every camper on my side started shooting the punching arrows. The enemy was already disorganized by the time the dust settled.

That was when the real problem started.

Ares showed up and started disabling my team. Everyone who got in the way of Ares was knocked out of battle. It was a big problem and the solution is just as big. I hopped out of my hiding spot and walked towards the laughing God. I then shouted

"Ares! Let us settle this between Gods."

Ares laughed at my pitiful attempt to intimidate him before he answered

"I guess we should. Come at me if you will Perseus, God of Heroes."

I charged at him and activated Riptide. He basically dodged my attack. He then swung back causing me to stumble a bit after the hit got me on my back. I looked at him before changing tactics. I knew he would overpower me just because he is the God of War. But the difference is I am the God of Heroes. Heroes don't just use muscle like Ares, we use our brains as well.

I stood in Phalanx Position as he charged me. I took his blow on my shield and deflected it causing him to raise his arms. I saw the opportunity and tried to stab him on his ribs. He saw the move and jumped back from the close quarter battle and laughed.

"Such a pitiful attempt Perseus. Are you sure you are worthy of your position?"

I knew he was trying to make me angry. It was his tactic of course. But I knew better. He can only really affect me if I saw his eyes but he still had his sunglasses on. I then looked at him and replied

"I earned it from battling Kronos remember? Do you think I do not deserve this reward when you yourself got tricked by him?"

Well, suffice to say I got him angry. He took off his glasses, which exposed his eyes that were made of fire. That made me angry. Well, he was affecting me now. He smiled evilly as he asked

"Do you feel rage now, Perseus? Come at me!"

I got a jolt of electricity from my mind and sighed. My Protogenoi powers are acting up. It was starting to purge Ares' influence from my brain which helped. I then opened my eyes and heard gasps from the campers that were watching us and our battle. I got curious so I looked at my shield and saw my eyes. My eyes were Gold. Shining gold. It radiated power like no God has ever done before. I then looked at the shocked face of Ares and said

"You can never beat your superior, Godling!"

Ares' rage built up from my taunt and shot towards me. Even though he was fast, I controlled time. I saw him coming in slow motion so I sidestepped. He ran past me and got confused. So I kicked him on his back which sent him sprawling.

I looked at the God and said in a silent tone

"I told you, Godling. You can never beat your superiors."

Just then, the God of War looked at his campers. His team nodded at him and separated on two sides. A dozen Ares campers stepped forward and brought their flag. Now I know why Ares was not worried of losing. They did not leave the flag at their camp at all.

I also looked at my team and they too brought out our flag. Both of us draped it on our bodies like a cape. It was this moment that would change Camp Half-Blood's history forever.

Ares looked at me and spoke

"Battle me with all your might, Perseus. Show me your true powers as I will show you mine."

Ares started shining brightly as he changed his form. Everyone except the Gods and Goddesses averted their eyes to avoid being burnt. After the light vanished, Ares walked towards me. In his place now was not the biker man he battled but a God. The said God had changed into his true form of the War God.

He had his blood red armor that h=still has blotches of blood. His helm was l=just like man but still blood red. He was now holding a spear with a diamond shaped tip and brown shaft. He looked everything like his Godly Powers said he would. The God of War.

I, not really knowing what would happen, started changing forms. I was now swirling in a whirl of black substance that had shining lights on it. I could see the planets and stars whirling around me. But it ended suddenly as I walked out of the said vortex.

I looked down on myself and saw that my armor now had c=turned into black. My sword, Riptide, was now resting inside my pocket and am now holding a new sword. This sword is much different from Riptide. It was balanced. More balanced than what Riptide would have been if I were to use it. Its hilt was designed with eight long rods that intersect each other with four on each side. The blade itself was again black but a more darker shade than my armor.

I looked towards the God and said in a loud tone.

"Let us then begin, Ares son of Zeus and God of War."

He looked at me and replied in the same manner as I used

"We shall, Perseus son of the Protogenoi and God of Heroes."

Everyone gasped as they heard Ares mention my title. Well, now they know. But before I could think about it further, Ares jumped towards me with his sword striking down on my helm. I quickly put up my shield and clashed with his spear. I rolled to one side and regained my balance which I needed in a heated battle just like this one.

I charged at the God and tried to get him on his blind side. He saw my move and twisted away which allowed me to hit him, grazing his arms. Ichor, the Golden Blood of the Gods, started dripping on his forearm. He roared in fury as he saw his blood. He was angry now. And it never did well to anger the War God.

His angry shouts rippled the arena as both God and Demigod cringed in fear. They knew that when Ares saw blood in this form, he would go ballistic. This was where the word Bloodlust came from.

Ares roared and charged towards me. I quickly parried every swing with my shield. My sword could do little damage since his speed was so fast. Ares, by now, was not even thinking. He was so deep into his lust that the only way to end the battle was either for me to die or him to die. And hell would turn over first if I died.

Before Ares could hit me another time with his massive spear, I sidestepped and poured half my energy towards my new sword. The sword glowed black and started to hum. After that, I knew what I had to do to end this once and for all.

Ares, seeing his hitting does not work, threw his spear at me. Seeing my opportunity, I caught the spear and threw it back harder. The spear pierced his shield and caught him off guard. I used this chance to slash down and cut his hands. This move caused another howl from the War God.

Before Ares could do anything, I quickly side slashed his feet and brought my blade on his exposed neck. The un defeated War God was now kneeling in front of me.

Ares calmed down and looked at me with defiant eyes and spat

'

"Kill me now! I will not kneel before you!"

I looked at him sadly and tried to dissuade his decision

"Are you sure, Ares? Will you leave everything behind?"

Ares looked towards Aphrodite for a second before answering

"My love does not love me. I could see it in her eyes. A visit to the Fates told me of why my children, although Gods, are weaker than the full Gods such as myself and Hephaestus. She never loved me but I will love her till the end."

He looked at me and said in a pleading tone

"End me now, Perseus. Collect your prize so I may end up in Elysium to join my former comrades in war. Dying in the battlefield was always my wish and now I will have it and it will be given to me by a most worthy opponent."

I looked at him. A God, pleading for death, is an uncommon sight indeed. I know I will be punished for this but, for the sake of a lost soul, I must do this. I saw the pleading look in his eyes and sighed. I smiled at him and said

"Be well, Son of Zeus. I shall come back for you."

I directed the energy of the sun towards my sword with illuminated it with a white light. I brought down the sword and in one stroke, I beheaded the God of War. Only once before has a God died willingly, and it was Pan who first saw that the Age of Gods has ended. Maybe Ares also realized this when I defeated him.

**-Amphitheater**

Everyone was gathered around the amphitheater as Ares' shroud was presented to be mourned by everyone. Zeus and all the Olympians were present and were wearing black suits and dresses. Then, after the mourning, Zeus shouted

"Perseus! Come forward!"

I hobbled towards him and bowed before he continued

"Perseus, for the crimes of murder of a God, you shall be put to Tartarus and suffer for your sins!"

Wow, talk about being used. From that point, I knew why they wanted Ares to fight me. If Ares kills me, then its no loss. But if I kill Ares, they can punish me and get rid of competition to their rule. The Olympians were so wrong if they thought that I will come willingly.

I stood up and looked at all of them before nodding towards Aphrodite and Artemis. Both saw it and walked towards me and stayed by my side. Zeus angrily spoke

"Aphrodite! Artemis! Come back here!"

Aphrodite then spat back

"Sorry Zeus. We are no longer your lackeys. My fiancée and I will now leave you and your kind."

Zeus looked at her before saying

"What of your children? Surely you won't leave them?"

Aphrodite smiled and replied

"They are not my children. They were children of mortals with my blessings. You can ask the all knowing Fates if you do not believe me."

Hera looked enraged and spat

"We took you in when all your kind disappeared and you betray us because one of your kind came back! You! Artemis! Come back to our side."

Artemis looked at her and said in a calm tone

"The Olympians rule is unstable and unkind to man. I will follow Lord Perseus into the ends of the world if need be. He is the true ruler of the world. Zeus maybe the ruler now, but when Perseus came, he should have already abdicated to our Protogenoi ancestor!"

Poseidon then stepped up with Apollo and said

"Perseus! Please, just accept the punishment and let this get over in peace."

I looked at my supposed father and answered

"I am sorry, I cannot accept this kind of treatment from you pitiful Gods. If war needs to happen then war you will get."

Apollo then spoke up for the first time

"Sis, come back here with us."

Artemis looked at her brother and answered

"I'm sorry, brother. I cannot."

Before anyone could even utter a word, I flashed us out from the hell hole.


	6. Stay Tuned for Sequel

Hey guys, I decided to end this story here as a cliff for the next book. I know it was short but the next book will be worth the wait and that I can assure you.

I'm in the process in writing its sequel so stay tuned guys!


End file.
